


Rules of Sleeping

by notjustmom



Series: Proof [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7020685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom





	Rules of Sleeping

They had finished the wine, put away the leftovers and blown out every candle, then Sherlock put on a movie he had picked out. 

"When Harry Met Sally?"

Sherlock nodded. It had been years since John had seen it, and he had forgotten how much he had loved it. He was combing his fingers through Sherlock's hair, and near the end of the movie, it hit him why Sherlock had chosen this movie.

"Are you nervous about making love? How it will effect our friendship?"

Sherlock sat up and shook his head.

"The sleeping together."

Sherlock nodded. "I've never slept with anyone before, I mean, share a bed, and you know how little I sleep on an average night. I'm not sure how it works...blankets and arms and legs and how much cuddling is allowed, I don't know the rules."

John turned the movie off, and stood, he offered Sherlock his hand and whispered, "let's experiment, see what works for us?"

He felt Sherlock relax, and John murmured as they walked to the bedroom. "There aren't any rules, unless you think we need some." They sat side by side on the foot of the bed.

"I, uhm, sleep in the buff," Sherlock admitted.

"Me too."

"I like the right side, but I drift sometimes."

"The left works for me, drifting happens."

"Do you want to go to bed with me, John?" Sherlock asked shyly. "Just to try it out, see how it works?"

"Yes, Sherlock, I'd love to go to bed with you."

"May I undress you?"

John's breath stuttered and his voice seemed to stop working. So he nodded.

Sherlock knelt in front of him and removed his slippers and socks, then undid the buttons of John's plaid shirt, and John was feeling himself slowly unravel under his fingers. Sherlock unbuttoned the cuffs and slipped John's shirt from his shoulders. 

 

"Arms up."

John lifted his arms as much as mobility allowed and Sherlock lifted his t-shirt over his head. 

"John."

"Uhm hmm?"

"May I?"

John froze, no one had ever asked to touch his scar before, but he managed to stutter out,"y-yes. Yes, of course." Sherlock traced the outline gently with a single finger, feeling the different textures, memorising, then he kissed the center of the scar and John put a hand to his mouth.

"John?"

"I'm okay."

"No, you're not. Talk to me."

"No one's ever touched me there before, not someone who -"

"Loves you?"

John nodded. Then blinked. "You love me?"

"Hmm, yes, John. Do you wish me to continue?"

"Yes, please."

Sherlock's nimble fingers had John out of his trousers and pants in under two minutes, and he helped John under the covers, then began to quickly undo his cuffs.

"Slow down, Sherlock, I want to watch if it's okay?"

Sherlock grinned and winked at him, and John rolled his eyes.

His long fingers teased the aubergine (John thought it was) shirt open and John's breathing changed, then Sherlock turned his back toward John and the shirt fell to the floor, and John sighed. "You're gorgeous."

Sherlock unzipped and unhooked his bespoke trousers and pulled them off, leaving him in silk deep violet pants, which were quickly dealt with; then he turned and faced John. His pale skin had started to flush, and John whispered, "join me, please?"

Sherlock slipped under the covers and faced John. "Do you want to go to sleep?"

John shook his head. "Do you?"

Sherlock blinked at him. "Shall we experiment a bit first?"

 

The next morning, John opened his eyes to find Sherlock fast asleep, his head rested on his good shoulder, his curls tickled his face, and their arms, legs and fingers were all entangled, in fact, he could barely tell where he began and Sherlock ended. He decided not to overthink it and went back to sleep.


End file.
